


Play

by just_kiss_already



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_kiss_already/pseuds/just_kiss_already
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for prompt: At some point Nux steals Max's clothes while he's sleeping/sponging himself off and dresses himself just for the thrill of having the outfit ripped off by Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=902338#cmt902338
> 
> Nux lived and Max found him in the wreckage after he left the Citadel, cared for him. This is after Nux is mostly healed up and they've been traveling a while together (against Max's better judgement).
> 
> Oh and in the comics the Boys called Immortan "daddy," no lie, so I feel like they're all looking for father figures.

Max hears the laughter from where he's standing, behind a small rock outcropping, doing his best to clean up with sand and a barely-damp rag. Laughter does not bode well.

The boy has been in ridiculously high spirits ever since Max pulled him out from under a pile of twisted scrap, patched him up. Two broken fingers were the worst of the damage, along with plenty of nasty cuts and bruises and even a small burn on his ribs. The kid had actually been thrown from the crash. Whether that was a good thing or not, Max wasn't quite sure yet.

Max reaches for the pile of clothes he'd tossed over a boulder, comes up empty. Only his leg brace and his boots are still sitting there.

Irritated, mouth pinching tight in his weathered face, Max pokes his head around the rocks and is not entirely surprised to see Nux yanking Max's coat on.

"Hey!" he barks, unwilling to come out and expose himself completely.

Nux turns, startled, then starts grinning like a fool. "Look! I'm Max!" He has Max's pants and shirt on as well, tactical vest by his bare feet.

"Give 'em here."

Laughing, eyes bright with mischievousness, Nux just shakes his head.

Max grits his teeth, puts some authority in his voice. The War Boys were a rigid group held in check by plenty of social structure, they respond well to command. "Give them back." Nux just blinks at him, so Max stands taller, narrow his eyes. He knows the use of a good threat, even if he could never really follow through. "Now."

Nux's cheeks color pink, he bites his lower lip, gnaws it for a minute. Weighing his options. Then he smiles, all sweet sugar. "Nope. Suck a tire."

Might be slang but Max can figure out what the boy means. Modesty forgotten, Max charges from around the outcropping. Nux shrieks with glee and takes off at top speed to the car, raspy laugh trailing behind him. Max manages to snag the back of the leather jacket pretty quickly, but the boy just squirms out of it. Stumbling, growling, Max runs harder, sweating furiously now. If the kid makes it to the car, he'll probably lock the doors and then who knows how Max'll get him out again.

Outstretched fingers snag the worn collar of the shirt just as the boy's hand touches the car door, and Max yanks back, pulling hard enough that Nux squawks as he chokes, legs still running while the rest of him is stuck, sending him flat on his back in the sand.

Quick as he can, Max straddles the boy, starts pulling the shirt up and over the his head, and all the while Nux just shrieks and laughs and fights him. Nux keeps bucking his hips, trying to dislodge Max, flailing his arms so the shirt doesn't come off easy. Irritated, Max starts smacking his torso, not hard, just enough to sting, slapping his sides and ribs and belly, mindful of cuts and bruises.

Nux yelps, kicking, wriggling like a damn lizard. He's blinded by the shirt tangled up around his arms and head until Max finally yanks it up enough that his head pops out. Abruptly, the boy goes silent and still as his face blushes burning red.

Confused, Max stops pulling on the shirt though he keeps his death grip on both it and Nux's wrists above the boy's head; he looks down at the his face, uncertain, worried he's hurt him somehow. Thinking about those two wrapped fingers.

Then he feels it. Pressing against him where he's sitting on Nux's lap. Max blinks, surprised, not upset just confused.

Nux turns his face away, buries it in his shoulder as best he can. He's embarrassed, and Max finds it strangely endearing.

"You..." he starts, but falls silent. It needs to be addressed or they'll both just feel awkward. But he needs to be careful, doesn't want to upset the kid. "It's okay," he finishes, lamely.

"No," Nux says, sounding pouty and there's the border of hysteria in his voice. He's working himself up.

Without thinking, Max leans down and kisses Nux on the temple. A chaste dry kiss. Just promising it's okay. He lets go of the boy's wrists and sits back, looking at him, but Nux doesn't move, too upset and ashamed. Arms still tossed up over his head, face and neck flushed, long and bony torso exposed. Max finds himself licking his lips, surprised by the unfamiliar tension swimming in his guts, wishes he had pants on because he's starting to show unexpected interest himself.

Leaning down again, Max kisses the boy on his forehead, his cheek, his neck, even his ear. Beneath him Nux squirms, not really fighting him, just wiggling like a little kid.

"Quit," Max murmurs as he rubs his rough stubbled cheek against Nux's neck, leaving the skin abraded. He feels Nux turn his head, craning to try to look at Max's face, so he obliges without sitting up. They end up noses practically touching, Max almost smiling, indulgent, as Nux's eyes search his.

Hesitant, Nux rubs his closed mouth against Max's. The older man isn't sure what the gesture is, maybe some kind of kiss?, but he senses the meaning behind it. A question, a hope.

Max opens his mouth a little, presses it against Nux's, using his tongue and lips to pry open the boy's. He watches the way Nux blushes again, feels his dick twitch under him. The boy responds, lifting his hips a little to grind on him, and Max finds he's truly getting hard now, still embarrassingly naked. But he doesn't care. He only wants, now. 

Sitting up, he leaves the shirt as it is but scoots down, sitting on Nux's calves, trapping his legs still. Max undoes the button of his pants, finds it weird since he's used to wearing them when he unzips them; he yanks them down, revealing pale skin and the kid's erect dick.

"Wait," Nux whimpers, overwhelmed, but Max just wraps his hand around the length, very loose, hardly touching, running his rough palm and fingers up and down. Nux gasps, whimpers again, almost a word but bitten off. When Max bends over, Nux squirms and whines in his throat, a pleading sound. Max glances up, looks at the boy's face, but Nux doesn't look upset, just weirdly worried and excited and embarrassed. Looks cute.

Max takes the kid's dick all the way, working his tongue along the underside, gagging a little when Nux yelps and thrusts up without meaning to. The kid's dirty, they both are despite Max's half-bath, but he still tastes good somehow. Nux makes more whining noises, sucking on his bottom lip as he watches from half-closed eyes.

As Max moves up, slowly, agonizingly slowly, Nux brings his arms down, still tangled in the shirt, runs his fingers through the older man's hair, but Max abruptly sits up, releasing the cock from his mouth with a filthy wet sound. Grabbing Nux's wrists, he pushes the boy's arms back down over his head. He has to move to do it and as he slides up, their dicks touch, and Nux sucks in a shaky breath.

"Keep still," Max commands, his own voice huskier with his insistent need. Nux tosses his head back and lifts his hips, bringing them into contact again, rubbing their dicks together. Max huffs, starts panting, letting the kid work him up.

After letting Nux rub against him for a bit, Max stands with a firm command, "don't move." He watches for a minute, studying the flushed body, the way the boy's chest heaves with every breath, dick twitching. Smiling, knowing Nux will obey now, Max opens the car door and rummages for his cooking supplies. Finds the oil, brings the bottle out.

Nux is shivering and hiding his face again, so Max takes a minute, strokes the boy's sides, kisses his neck and chest and belly, soothing him. For such a war-crazed kamikaze driver, he's shy when it comes to intimacy.

When Nux is calmed, eyes watching Max, full of need, the older man flips him, settles him on his stomach. Nux whines and squirms against the sand, the friction good on his aching cock. Rubbing and kneading Nux's ass for a minute, Max lifts the boy's hips so he's on his knees and elbows.

Max coats his fingers in oil, just enough, slides them up and down between Nux's cheeks, teasing the opening. Nux huffs, a little surprised, not an unhappy sound, so Max presses a finger a little ways in, slow, then stops. The boy clenches a little but then, surprisingly, relaxes, even pushing back against the hand as if asking for more.

Willing to oblige, Max slides his index finger the rest of the way in and starts carefully fucking him even as he reaches around and starts stroking Nux's dick. Nux gives a strangled moan, starts panting audibly, low groans with each exhalation. After a bit, Max adds a second finger, waits until Nux's ass relaxes before continuing to fuck him. The boy's dick is hard, he's rocking, fucking Max's fist.

Removing his fingers earns him a whine, so Max coats his neglected dick with oil, fists himself to coat it, admiring the way Nux wriggles his ass as if begging.

Lining his dick up, Max slowly, gently nudges it inside, just the head, letting Nux adjust to the size. The boy arches his back, tensing, but forces his body to relax. Max rewards him with a kiss on his back, reaches around again to jerk Nux off while he grips the boy's hip for leverage.

Agonizingly slow, Max pushes in, taking his time, liking the feel of it. The anticipation. When he's fully in, Max groans, eyelashes fluttering. "So good," he murmurs, squeezing Nux's hip, and the boy clenches and relaxes around him, making him groan again.

He concentrates on Nux's dick, first, increasing the speed, and the boy whines and cries out quietly, throwing his head back. Finally Max moves, sliding partway out and then in again, slow. Taking his time, making sure it doesn't hurt. He feels precum coating his fingers.

"Nn," Nux moans, "daddy..."

The word is an electric shock to Max's spine, his brain twitches, his guts clench, he almost cums right then. Without meaning to, he thrusts harder, quicker, but Nux responds favorably, fucking Max's fist with renewed vigor, filth spilling from his mouth and traveling straight from Max's brain down to his dick.

"Daddy, do it, fuck me."

Max grunts, feels the tension through his body, the impending orgasm. He thrusts harder, working up a rhythm.

"Fill me, fill me up with your cum, breed me, I want to be your wife, please, daddy, yes, breed me, fuck me!"

Abruptly Nux tightens around him, crying out wordlessly, and he cums, hot wetness all over Max's hand, so much of it. Grabbing Nux's other hip, Max fucks him hard and fast, balls tightening, chest heaving, mind blank. Just feral animal need for this gorgeous skinny boy. Yes, he wants to fill him. "Say it," he commands. He needs to hear it.

"Daddy," Nux cries out, raw. "Daddy!"

Max cums hard, hips stuttering without rhythm, bending over the boy's back with the force of his own orgasm. He feels like he's going to die, to come apart at the seams.

When Max comes to his senses, he pulls gently out, letting Nux flop into the sand before stretching out next to him, exhausted. He helps Nux pull the shirt off of his arms, tosses it in the open car door before gathering the kid up in his arms and laying back. He doesn't mention the stolen clothes, thinks he wouldn't mind if Nux did it again.


End file.
